Shayley One-Shots
by XxShayleyLovexX
Summary: Shayley (Shay Mitchell and Ashley Benson) One-Shots. Some romance, some friendship. I take requests. (:
1. I Promise

'Catch me.' Young Ashley giggled, running around in Shay's garden.

They had always known that what they had was more than just a friendship. No one ever denied it. It had just always been this way. When playing they were mommy and mommy. A little doll was their baby daughter.

Ashley peeked over her shoulder, while running through the garden, to look at Shay, who was chasing her.

Even as a 9 year old Ashley knew Shay was the one. She didn't know exactly for what she was the one, but she knew it would always be Shay. Shay with eyes that twinkled in the soothing spring sun. Shay with skin, in summers, the colour of the creamy mochas their mothers always drank. And even during winters, when Ashley was as white –or as red- as could be, still naturally tan. Shay with the thick, dark hair that smelt intoxicating. 'Of strawberries', Ashley had once told her. Shay had just laughed, heavily shaking her head. Those strawberry scented locks slightly brushing against Ashley's nose as they swept by swiftly. Shay was just Shay. Perfect without even having to try.

After being chased for a while, an out of breath Ashley fell to the grass, Shay soon following. They lied on the grass for a while, their heads touching at the top.

'Hey Ash?' Shay started.

'Hey Poca?' Ashley playfully replied in.

'Will you promise me you'll never leave me?'

'Never Shannon.' Ashley chuckled.

'Ash I'm serious.' Shay frowned, slightly distressed.

She could be so insecure at times. Ashley had never understood how a girl as amazing and wonderful as Shay could ever be unsure of anything.

Ashley's mood changed to serious and she looked Shay in the eye. 'Me too, Shay. I'll never leave you. Never, ever, ever!' Ashley swore.

'Pinky promise?' Shay whispered.

Ashley agreed, nodding her head yes.

And so they locked their pinks, before Ashley softly placed a short kiss on the tip of Shay's nose.


	2. Overwhelmed (Shay's POV)

A/N1: So this was really hard to write. I realised halfway through that I absolutely hate writing in first person. But I'll just write Ashley's P.O.V. and then it's back to third person omniscient for the rest of the one-shots.

A/N 2: I didn't double check for grammar mistakes and such because it's really late. So my apologies beforehand! (I don't like how this one-shot turned out but I felt like I needed to post something, right?)

A/N 3: I'm just gonna go with the auditions being held approx 2008/2009 so Ashley would've been like 19 and Shay would've been 21.

/

I entered the huge building and gazed around me.

Wow.

It smelt like fame and success. Phones rang every 3 seconds, and were answered by formally dressed secretaries.

I looked at myself in the glass wall. A plain, white t-shirt, long, grey cardigan and simple blue jeans. I didn't belong here. I was never gonna get a callback again after today. I pushed the negative thought out of my head, and decided I had to search for an elevator somewhere in this massive hall. Once I found one, I hesitantly walked over to it. As I pressed the big button with an arrow on it that pointed up, I let out a shaky breath I'd subconsciously been holding in. My nerves were killing me. What if they hated me? What if I messed up my lines? The beep of the elevator startled me, but I sighed in relief once the elevator doors opened, revealing nothing but my own reflection in the mirror that was completely covering the elevator wall across from me.

'3RD FLOOR', my hand read. I'd written it down earlier today, just to be sure. I stepped into the fairly large elevator and pressed the square button with a 3 engraved in it. Third floor. This was it. The people, who'd be determining the next years of my life, were on the third floor.

I grabbed my script out of my purse right before the elevator beeped, startling me a second time.

I exited, script firmly in hand. When I dared to look up from the expensive floor, my eyes widened. These girls were probably all better than me. They looked so professional, and beautiful.

I sat down on a chair in the corner of the big room filled with actors, and focused on learning my lines before I'd have started hyperventilating. I ran through my lines over and over again even though I'd known them by heart since the script arrived 2 weeks ago.

A girl's laugh suddenly sounded in the crowded room as the elevator beeped again. I was used to the beep this time. I looked up from the page I was already able to read word for word and watched as 2 girls around my age, maybe younger, though much more professional looking, exited. A blond and a brunette. The laugh had been the brunette's. She was blushing heavily as some people glared at her. I looked at the blond who looked up at the exact same time, making me look away quickly. I tried to focus on my script but I couldn't. The girl's eyes were mesmerizing.

/

'Hey!' A girly voice said, as I felt eyes on me. I slowly looked up from my script I wasn't even really reading. There stood the blonde with the mesmerizing eyes. Bag casually swaying as it hung from her right arm. Wavy, dirty blonde locks resting on her petite shoulders. She looked overall stunning. Her eyes though, stood out the most. They were a intense shades of blue. And looked as if they were actual sources of energy and light.

'First audition? You look nervous.' She asked, her voice getting more adorable with each word. Scratch that. Each syllable. She just seemed so chilled out. Not nervous to talk to some girl she'd never met. It was like she'd known me for years.

'Uh.' I nervously said.

She giggled. Adorably, I might add.

'Ash, don't scare her!' The brunette with the laugh called out as she walked over. 'I'm sorry she can be..'

The brunette was interrupted by that cute voice. 'Awesome? Wonderful? Fantastic? The queen of beauty, swag and everything in-between?'

'I was gonna say rude. Scary, overwhelmingly obnoxious and everything in-between.' The brunette replied jokingly.

'Pssh.' Ashley murmured before mimicking the brunette's words in a high voice, sounding much like her.

'Brat!' The brunette exclaimed as let out a laugh.

Why hadn't I looked into the other girl's appearance more? Why had I only noticed her?

Ashley.

'Don't listen to my friend. I'm Ashley! Ashley Benson.' Her raspy voice interrupted my thoughts. 'Call me Ash though. And this is Lucy.' Ashley smiled down at me.

'I can introduce myself. Thank you very much, Benzo.' Lucy nonchalantly said as she flipped her hair, making the blonde laugh again. Maybe I'd make her laugh like that one day.

'I'm Lucy Hale.' Lucy smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

I rose from my chair. 'I'm Shannon.' I softly smiled, flabbergasted. I didn't think anyone would want to talk to me. Let alone someone as beautiful as Ashley. 'Please, call me Shay though.' I quickly added, not wanting any potential friends of mine to call me by my full name.

'My mother's name's Shannon!' Ashley exclaimed, her voice going up an octave.

'My middle name's actually Ashley.' I chuckled, getting a little more comfortable and like my usual self.

'Well that's obviously because only cool people are named Ashley.'

I giggled again.

'It's 2:30, they start calling people in in like 5 minutes.' Lucy said, bursting my happy bubble.

'Ha, I'm first. B for the Best, suckers!' Ashley exclaimed.

A thought hit me. What if Ashley auditioned for the part of Emily too?

'They actually alphabetically ordered the 4 main parts by the girls' front names, so double ha!'

That meant Lucy was auditioning for Aria.

'Who are you auditioning for?' I asked Ashley, hoping it wasn't Emily.

'Hanna.' Ashley smiled big, obviously excited.

When she smiled I couldn't help but notice the way her eyes changed from wide to pretty much fully closed in only a few seconds. One wider than the other. It looked good on her though. As did the dimples.

'You?' Ashley asked.

'Uhm, Emily.´

'That's cool.' Ashley smiled.

'Lucy Hale!'A low, men's voice exclaimed.

Lucy smiled. 'Showtime.'

'Good luck!' I said to the shorter girl.

'Show them what ya got, Goose!' Ashley exclaimed as Lucy walked off towards a white door.

/

When I'd finally auditioned, not doing as horrible as I thought I would, I sat in a cute café, across from the building auditions had been held in, with Ashley, Lucy and another girl we met, who'd auditioned for Spencer, the fourth girl of the show's clique. She was a few years older than me and obviously more experienced and skilled.'

After a while of sharing interests and all sorts of random stores, I'd gotten Lucy and Troian's phone numbers and they left, leaving me alone with Ashley. I already felt like I'd known her for ages.

'I gotta use the restroom. Be right back.' Ashley smiled at me before getting up and walking towards the restrooms, her hips slightly swaying as she walked around on her heels effortlessly.

She was extraordinary. Everything she did was just perfect. Even all those small thing you'd do daily yourself. She just did them flawlessly.

I stared out the window, unable to keep a smile off my face as clips of her were displayed in my head. Like a really good movie.

'Hey, I'm back. Sorry it took kinda long. I was just thinking. Let's meet up sometime again. Like dinner or a movie?'

Wait, she'd** just **been thinking. That meant she'd thought of me on the toilet. I fought the urge to smirk.

'I'd like that.' I replied instead, sincerely meaning it.

'Awesome! Here's my phone. Just save your number in and I'll text you.' Ashley said as she grabbed her phone out of her purse and handed it to me.

I saved my number as one of her contacts and handed it back to her. She had so many famous people in her contact list. How had I never heard of the name Benson before?

'Thanks.' Ashley checked her phone for a split-second. 'Crap, I was supposed to meet a friend 20 minutes ago! I'll text you tonight, Shannon!' Ashley said, sounding relaxed, even though she was in a hurry.

I nodded. 'See you then.'

'Oh and by the way. You should relax. I'm sure you got the part!'

I laughed. 'And why would you say that? You weren't even at my audition.'

'I just know, Shannon.' Ashley winked before running off, waving one last time.

'It's Shay!' I yelled after her, trying to sound annoyed.

But I was too overwhelmed by the feeling of joy flooding me.

_Overwhelmed by Ashley Victoria Benson._


	3. Flawless (Ashley's POV)

A/N1: I might be publishing an actual Shayley story soon.

A/N2: I apologize beforehand for spelling errors, length of the one-shot and lack of detail. This was done kind of hastily and I figured environmental details were already described in Shay's P.O.V.. I hope you enjoy anyway. (:

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I stepped inside the auditioning building with Lucy and we gazed around us.

'This place is huge!' Lucy exclaimed.

I nodded. 'You're so gonna nail this, Luce.'

'We both will.' Lucy smiled at me and took my arm. 'Let's go. We're gonna be late!'

I chuckled and followed her to a big elevator.

When we arrived at the third floor Lucy's loud laugh made people look up, glaring at her like she was some disease. Lucy blushed, making me giggle.

I looked away from Lucy to take in the crowd. The first thing I noticed was a girl. She looked up at the exact same time as me but looked away before I could smile and wave.

I nudged Lucy. 'Let's go say hi to that girl over there, she looks freaked out.'

'You go, I gotta pee.' Lucy said before following the arrow that said 'toilets'.

I hesitantly walked over to the girl that was nervously cramming her lines.

'Hey.' I greeted her with a wave.

The girl slowly looked up, like a deer in the headlights, not saying a word.

She looked flawless. Like model flawless. Even though her outfit was simple, her body looked amazing in it. Thick waves of black hair rested on her bust, one lock falling in front of her face. She ran her fingers through the lock to push it back, even though it was on the exact same spot in front of her left eye again within seconds.

'First audition? You look nervous.' I said, breaking the silence.

'Uh...' She murmured, making me giggle.

The girl's dark eyes twinkled for a split second.

'Ash, don't scare her!' Lucy called out as she walked over. 'I'm sorry she can be..'

'Awesome? Wonderful? Fantastic? The queen of beauty, swag and everything in-between?' I interrupted her, hoping I'd make the girl's eyes twinkle again.

'I was gonna say rude. Scary, overwhelmingly obnoxious and everything in-between.' Lucy replied jokingly.

'Pssh.' I murmured before mimicking Lucy's words in a high voice.

'Brat!' Lucy exclaimed as she laughed.

'Don't listen to my friend. I'm Ashley! Ashley Benson.' I said. 'Call me Ash though. And this is Lucy.' I smiled down at the girl, hoping she'd look at me again.

'I can introduce myself. Thank you very much, Benzo.' Lucy nonchalantly said as she flipped her hair, making me laugh.

'I'm Lucy Hale.' Lucy smiled down at the girl.

She gracefully stood up from her chair. 'I'm Shannon.' She softly smiled, seeming overwhelmed. 'Please, call me Shay though.' She hastily added.

'My mother's name's Shannon!' I exclaimed in an embarrassingly high voice.

'My middle name's actually Ashley.' Shay smiled. She looked a little more comfortable already.

'Well that's obviously because only cool people are named Ashley.' I joked.

She giggled, showing her dimples. Adorable.

'It's 2:30, they start calling people in in like 5 minutes.' Lucy said, looking down at her watch.

'Ha, I'm first. B for the Best, suckers!' I exclaimed.

'They actually alphabetically ordered the 4 main parts by the girls' front names, so double ha!'

'Who are you auditioning for?' Shay asked me.

'Hanna.' I smiled big. 'You?'

'Uhm, Emily.´ She shyly smiled.

'That's cool.' Ashley smiled. She seemed perfect for the part.

'Lucy Hale!' A men's voice exclaimed.

Lucy smiled. 'Showtime.'

'Good luck!' Shay said sweetly.

'Show them what ya got, Goose!' I exclaimed as Lucy walked off towards a white door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After auditioning, thinking I'd done well, I sat in a café across the street with Shay, Lucy and Troian, a girl we'd met. She'd audition for Spencer, the fourth main character on the show. She was a little older and more professional but really nice.'

After a while of chatting Troian gave me her phone number and she and Lucy left, leaving me alone with Shay. She was already completely comfortable.

'I gotta use the restroom. Be right back.' I smiled at her before getting up and walking towards the restrooms, slightly swaying my hips, hoping she was looking as I walked away. Trying my hardest not to stumble in my shoes I'd bought for the occasion. I absolutely despised heels.

I really wanted to become friends with Shay. She was everything I'd wished for in a friend. Sweet, girly, calm. The exact opposite of me. We just balanced each other out.

I walked into one of the stalls and sat down. She was perfect. Her hands looked so soft. I wondered what it would be like to have them in my own. Or what it'd be like to have her arms around me. Maybe I'd get to hug her later.

I flushed the toilet even though I hadn't even had to pee.

I sounded obsessed but I was determined to get to know her. I collected all the courage I could find and walked out of the lady's room, ready to ask her if she'd like to meet again.

'Hey, I'm back. Sorry it took kinda long. I was just thinking. Let's meet up sometime again. Like dinner or a movie?' I asked, hoping my nerves didn't shine through. I'd gotten very good at hiding them.

'I'd like that.' She replied.

My mind flooded with joy.

'Awesome! Here's my phone. Just save your number in my contact list and I'll text you.' I said as I grabbed my phone out of my purse and handed it to her.

When she was done she handed it back to me. Her hands _were_ soft.

'Thanks.' I looked down at my phone to check the time. I'd met up with Ryan 30 minutes ago. 'Crap, I was supposed to meet a friend 20 minutes ago! I'll text you tonight, Shannon!' I said, trying to sound calm.

She nodded. 'See you then.'

'Oh and by the way. You should relax. I'm sure you got the part!'

She laughed. 'And why would you say that? You weren't even at my audition.'

'I just know, Shannon.' I winked before running off, waving one last time.

'It's Shay!' She yelled after me, trying to sound annoyed. I knew she didn't mind.

I looked over my shoulder one last time as I stumbled over to my car.

_Shannon Ashley Mitchell was flawless._


	4. Link to Shayley Story!

Hey, (: I´m sorry I don´t have an update! Just wanted to say I published a Shayley story. Here's the link. s/8948910/1/Bottled-Up-Inside-Shayley

Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews. Next one-shot hopefully coming soon. More requests are welcome. xo


	5. A Day In Our Life (Part 1)

You're in the cozy appartment you and her share. It's on the 14th floor, appartment 382. There's a sign under the appartment's number. You made it together and she wanted to hang it all by herself. She was too short to reach the screw in the wooden door though, so you had to lift her up, because she'd still insisted on hanging it herself instead of letting you hang it for her.

She's sitting next to you at the table right now. You longingly gaze at her as she writes down her name on the birthday card you're going to give Troian's daughter who will be turning 3 tomorrow.

She always says she hates her handwriting and wants yours, but you think hers is much more graceful.

You notice the way the right corner of her mouth twitches slightly as she tries to write the letters down as perfectly as possible.

'Ash, the kid's turning 3. Yeah, she's Troian's kid but I'm pretty sure she can't read yet.' You joke.

She doesn't reply. Instead she sticks out the tip of her tongue in concentration. Oh how bad you want to kiss her right now. But you don't, because you know she'll murder you for interrupting her.

You also notice the way she breathes. She holds in her breath for as long as possible as she finally finishes the H. She breathes in sharply as she almost messes up the E.

You smile at her, making her stop writing and look up, sweetly giggling. 'What?' She asks through a giggle.

'Nothing.' You reply blissfully. 'Just you.'

She giggles again. 'What about me?' Her nose crinkles up adorably as she lets out a shy laugh. Her cheeks begin to colour a dark shade of pink.

You love what you do to her. You both know that only you have this effect on her by just complementing her and it makes it even more fun to do so.

'Everything.'

You stand up from your chair, lean over her shoulder and kiss her earlobe before whispering in her ear: 'You're perfect. You know that?'

She looks down and tries to focus on her writing.

You purposely let your hair hang beside her face, the tips resting right next to the card.

It stays quiet for a while, but you don't mind silence.

'You're almost done. What're you doing, just staring at the card like that?' You tease her, knowing you're distracting her.

She chuckles and slowly breathes in through her nose. You know she's taking in your scent and it satisfies you that she loves how you smell as much as you love how she smells.

'Peaches.' She says approvingly, referring to my shampoo.

'I love you.' She then says, sincerity dripping from each syllable. Those three words, coming out of her mouth, just make you feel amazing. Every time she utters them, you feel like the happiest person in the world. You take in the scent of her ravishing blonde locks. They smell of her rose-scented conditioner.

'You smell so delightful.' You mutter.

She giggles again, her cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the second.

'What's with the giggling, darling?' You breathe by her ear.

She giggles again. 'Shay stop it! I gotta finish this! The Y's the hardest!'

'Oh of course, my dear. I'm terribly sorry. How could I have possibly forgotten?' You tease, though you still let her finish her Y.

'There!' she exclaims after only a few seconds.

'Great! I'll just write my name under there real quick and we're leaving to meet up with our wedding planner!' You say, not trying to hide any of the excitement in your voice.

She grins and claps her hands. You still can't get over how cute her dimples are. And how beauteous her bright blue eyes light up even more –if possible- when she grins like this. After 5 years of knowing her you still look at her like it's the first time every single day you open your eyes and spot her next to you, still sleeping peacefully.

You love her with every fiber in your being and it feels so unreal and amazing to have her love you back.

'Babe, I really like the way you do the & thingies, will you do one like that on the card?' She interrupts your thoughts.

You nod and draw an & sign under her name before quickly scribbling down your own name underneath that. You let her scribble a few hearts in red and purple pen on the card to finish it off just because she likes those colours. You put the card in your bag along with the gift-wrapped doll you bought for Troian's daughter this morning.

You eye the clock that's hung on your wall before you stand up and open the door to the appartment's small hallway. 'C'mon, we're gonna be late. Put on your coat.' You say as you take your black coat, that one you know she loves on you, and Ashley's favourite baseball jacket off of the hallstand. You throw her jacket in her direction and grab the keys of the car you share off the counter before taking her hand that's longingly waiting for the warmth of yours.

She smiles before pecking you on the lips. 'Let's do this.'

You grin back at her and nod, looking into her eyes as you bent down slightly, causing your lips to meet hers again.

And at that moment, kissing her, your hand caressing her soft, pale cheek, you know for sure that this is what you want more than anything else in the world: To marry the love of your life. To marry your whole world. To marry Ashley Victoria Benson.

* * *

I finally updated! Wow, I am such a bad author. Not updating in ages. A million of typos xd Anyways, hope you enjoyed this! :p

Btw, as I say every freaking time, I did not spellcheck this because it's freaking midnight at the moment. (Late night writing seshes FTW!)

Soo, writing in second person: Weird or positive?

Love to hear what you think. Requests are more than welcome. Reviews are awesome. Follows make me happy. Favourites make my day. ((:

God, my notes are always too long!

XOX


End file.
